powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Seiko Ayushiki
Seiko Ayushiki is a former student of Trinity Academy who transferred to the Purgatory Reform School because of a rumor that she and Izaya, her brother, were dating. She is the daughter of Dolarhyde and one of his many Draconic Vampire slaves whose egg was placed into the womb of his mistress. Information Appearance Seiko is a petite highschool girl with long, slightly unkempt black hair that extends down to her butt and deep, blood red Tareme eyes and fair complexion. She wears a black uniform with a crimson red necktie with long black thigh high stockings, and brown shoes. She has many scars across her body, the most prominent being the one across her stomach. These scars may be from the many dangerous missions that she is sent on, or from the repeated forcefulness of her brother. Her limbs are quite long despite her short stature, and her chest is also large in proportion to her height. The reason Seiko wears her winter school uniform is to conceal bandaged wounds (a gash on the both of her forearms). The wound serves as a way to transport her blood out of her body, whenever she needs to use her ability, to manipulate blood. She also wears a set of bracelets to secure the bandages to her wounds. On top of that, she constantly wears a simple ruby ring on her left pinky finger, which seals her ability and covers a small scar. Seiko's casual clothing consists of a red uneven sleeved dress with puffy sleeves. Frills also come out at the end of each sleeve. She also wears a short white vest over her dress. Seiko wears ankle-length boots that is only tied up to the ankle, leaving the rest above that point open. When using her Dragon-Vampire powers, her physical features remain the same with the exception of her eyes. She gains glowing red eyes with snake-like pupils. Her nails also become long and sharp, and her fangs become more visible. Personality Seiko is an easy going, serious, and responsible senior but has a great sense of humor with a childish side. She also likes to tease others for enjoyment and is able to retain her composure in many types of situations, like when she would tease Emily about her eating habits, grades, and breasts. She is a fujoshi, who cares about BL; she gets excited each time she sees a bromance from male students and/or staffs of her school. She likes to tease girls around her, and talking about dragging them into bed. She is also trilingual, who is able to speak English and Russian, though she is frequently mixing it with a Japanese accent. She has no problem lying and can become bitter or hostile whenever she chooses to be. In her childhood, she was tortured and abused by her parents and brother in order to develope his magical power. A lot of her close friends stayed away from her as the daily torment altered her personality. She was also treated badly by most adults except for her teacher and maid. Due to this trauma, she develops a split personality as Crimson Reaper. In battle she is very ruthless and a pure sadist who likes punishing those she deems evil and will take her time while punishing them for their misdeeds. When around the other Wizard Saints candidates she projects a sweet and loving attitude only letting the facade slip whenever the right buttons are pushed. She has a strange fetish for cute but gory things like the "Ghastly Pets" stuffed animals series. When she has a goal to achieve, she becomes extremely determined and will go to any length to make sure she succeeds, in a twisted way. Seiko also tends to show a creepy and lecherous smile. She relishes tormenting her victims emotionally, and her MO is to provoke them into attacking her, allowing her to kill them and plead self-defense; Seiko frequently uses reverse psychology to trick opponents into attacking her and triggering her abilities. Her sensuous figure may look unimposing, but Seiko's mind is a dangerous one. Seeing battle as a game of domination, she relishes bloodshed and enjoys toying with other people's lives. She has been adjusted to act as a sultry temptress, more than ready to use her allure to sucker fools to their deaths. Powers Nightmare Blood- This type of Psionic ability allows Seiko to control her blood. She can shoot blood out of her hand, slice people with a wave of blood, crystallise her blood, and she can even drain people of their blood to use as her own even if they don't have blood, as Seiko will always make her enemies bleed with her attacks. She has been known to massacre dozens of thugs by creating a whip of blood that can destroy parts of the body instantly. Her whip resembles a powerful hurricane. While in her Crimson Reaper persona, she is powerful enough to cause the Great Siberian Earthquake that submerged a large area of Siberia. It's possible her power can spread infinitely and be expressed in multiple forms, such as turning into sharp bullet needles, knives, soul-destroying makeshift projectiles, form iron weapons, a sort of spring to leap incredibly high, releasing literal tides of blood to spawn thousands-strong armies of absorbed souls, drills, or getting their enemies entangled with it at ludicrous speeds. Seiko also has the ability to use her blood as some sort of energy blasts or lightning bolts. Her blood stays the same, but she fires it in a manner that looks like she is firing lightning. She can also fire multiple blood bolts rapidly after one another. She usually makes an orb of blood which orbits around her body that she shoots at her opponents in combat. Her blood also has corrosive properties when injected into or sprayed against an opponent, she can control the corrosiveness. She also has the ability to control the coagulation of her blood which allows her to limit her blood flow to a minimum when injuries have been received. *Blood Net- She can use her blood to make a giant net that can attach to any object. This net can be used to form a suspension bridge that can hold about 6 to 8 people within it. *Blood-Induced Matter Transportation- Seiko has the ability to transport matter using her blood as a catalyst. She uses this offensively by letting herself get cut and splattering it on her opponents before she activates it by snapping her fingers to take chunks out of people and objects with it. *Bloodshed: Knife- Turns all her and/or her enemies' blood into multiple knifes that floats around her body. The pattern in which the knives attack is indescribable. The way the knives rotate are similar to a gigantic saw that goes around Seiko's body (like a large hula hoop), they can also detach themselves from orbit around her and attack her enemies' directly. *Bloodshed: Drill- Turns all her and/or her enemies' blood into a gigantic drill that plows right through her enemies. The size varies, but it apparently lacks a limit in how big it can get as it has become big enough to pierce the heavens. *Bloodshed: Laser- Turns all her and/or her enemies' blood into a massive barrage of killer lasers. You get turned into swiss cheese before you have time to react. Think bloody danmaku, but sub-light speed. *Bloody Rose Garden- Seiko bites her wrist to spill her own blood. The blood then takes the form of long thorned vines that will grab and restrain the enemy as they drain their blood. *Possession: Seiko can use her blood to possess her enemies and force them to fight one another or to take control of them to a limited degree. She can only inhabit a body temporarily, as the power of her blood will quickly kill the host. *Contaminant Immunity- She has an immunity to poisons, bacteria, and other such substances that target the bloodstream. *Vampire Dragon Roar: Seiko, after inhaling, releases a large sphere of blood from her mouth, directing it towards an area of her choosing. The blood inflicts great damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. *Blood Bombs: Seiko generates bombs made of blood that can float freely and be triggered on command, the sheer pressure of the blood is strong enough to blast through solid concrete. *Bloodly Fist: Seiko makes blood that covers her fist protecting and enforcing it, and as a result her power and defence are greatly increased. Vampiric Dragon Physiology- She is half-Vampire Dragon due to her father taking an egg from the womb of one of his vampire dragon girl slaves and putting her into her human surrogate mother. In this form Seiko has partial Pyrokinesis, able to breathe fire upon her enemies. She is also able to partially manifest this form even without turning into her full dragon form. *Vampiric Sight- Her Vampiric Sight allows her to not only see all major and minor veins, but every organ in an opponent's body. It also allows her to instantly know what species someone is by seeing the nature of someone's blood. *Supernatural Condition- As a half-Vampire Dragon, Seiko possesses a physical condition that is superior to that of Jewels. *Supernatural Stamina- Can fight at full-power even after being bisected, having parts of her body ripped apart, or even having missing organs, etc., with no signs of exhaustion or slowing down. *Supernatural Agility- Seiko is extremely nimble. She is able to leap a great distance onto the Flying Titan's wing to confront the Golden Rider and she can frequently dodge unblockable attacks from enemies with relative ease. *Claw Retraction- She can make claws that are imbued with hell fire that nullifies immortality and intangibility. *Fangs- Seiko's canine teeth are able to grow from length of a normal human into fangs about an inch long as well as retract from fangs back to the normal size of a human. For the most part Seiko is able to do this on a whim, but whenever she is really thirsty her canine teeth turn into fangs automatically and when this happens it seems that it is out of her control. The fangs are shown to be extremely sharp, capable of easily piercing though human skin and bone. Despite what it looks like, the edges of the fangs aren't smooth like a knife, but rather the edges resemble the edge of a saw. The only difference is that the bumps that make up the serrated edges of the fangs are too tiny to notice since it is serrated on a microscopic level. When a person is bitten the fangs pierce the skin more like a drill rather than like a needle not because the fangs rotate, which it doesn't, but because of the serrated edges. As a result the bumps that make up the serrated edges fall off causing the recently inflicted wound to be irritated. As a result the pain caused by a bite feels more like a paper cut, but hundreds of times more painful. The last key feature of Seiko's fangs is that they are able to regrow rapidly whenever they are broken or even used. *Infectious Bite- By biting the breasts of her prey, she can infect them with a virus which allows her to command her victims. *Blood Transfusion- One unique application of being a Vampire Dragon is the fact that she can grant others limited Blood Magic via a blood transfusion. The user performing the transfusion must have a blood group the same as the intended recipient in order to prevent fatal consequences through the clumping of the recipients blood. Due to the risks associated, however, this practice is rarely carried out. If done on a dead recipient this will revive them as a ghoul or vampire. *Blood Consumption- She can consume blood in order to increase her magical strength and heal her body. She has always consumed tomato juice or blood packet transfusion to sustain herself. If she goes too long without it (around 14 days a least), Seiko's strength sharply declines and suffers fainting spells. **Blood Resistance- Seiko is able to refrain from attacking humans mindlessly. *Thermal Resistance- Seiko is resistant to heat and cold, just like every other Vampire Dragon. *Enchanted Allure: Vampire Dragons have the ability to charm others into lowering their guard to allow them the luxury of being able to suck blood. Abilities Anti-Karmic Retribution- The more good karma Seiko has, the more devastating the damage output. Created after seeing Estelle Bridget's Karmic Retribution. Telekinesis: Seiko is somewhat telekinetic; as she can shatter a building's windows with no apparent movement other than smiling. Blood Pool: Allows Seiko to store the blood of her fallen enemies and use it for spells in place of Mana. Soul Absorption: By draining a person of their blood, Seiko gains dominance over their souls and very forms. She also takes on whatever knowledge they possess, as she was able to find out about Wiccaphobia by draining Richard Lebbon of his blood. *Familiar Control: Seiko can summon forth anyone she's taking the soul of at will. She has an entire legion dwelling within her, but seems to favor using Jormungand, the World Serpent. Who ever she absorbs, their powers are at her disposal. Seiko gives her familiars, some free reign within her own soul, but seems content to completely dominate powerful beings living inside her. Enhanced Pain Threshold: After enduring brutal torture and suffering all types of abuses since birth to have extreme tolerance for emotional and physical pain, Seiko has built up such a high pain threshold that she shows no signs of discomfort after being impaled with multiple swords, having her limbs blown off, being mentally tortured by a powerful telepath, or even having her body smashed to the ground. Precise Accuracy and Aiming: One of her less recognized abilities is her accuracy. She can measure the distance between her and her opponent or an object just by looking at him/her/it. She possesses precise aiming, enabling her to hit dead center every time, even if the target is moving. She can also follow her opponent's moves and knows how to counterattack with ease if they reuse the same pattern of attack. On top of all this, she has a fast reaction time, being able to dodge incoming projectiles, including light bullets. Magic Detection: Seiko possesses a super enhanced magic radar sense that allows her to trace magical power signatures in an extremely large area. Murderous Intent: Seiko emits her killing intent through her fake smile that is capable paralyzing a person in their tracks. Her "Murderous Intent" gifts her with incredible killing intuition, as she always intuitively "knows" what is needed to do in order kill her opponents, and the fastest and most efficient way to do it. She doesn't care what she does, as long as her enemy dies, fast. I.e. If an opponent has some sort of "Immortality", she intuitively "knows" how to get rid of it the most efficient way or if an opponent has a certain weakness, she intuitively "knows" and will exploit it at its maximum usability. Seiko's killing intent is such she can obstruct her physical attacks in its curtain, act similar to hiding a needle in a haystack, rendering any attempts to predict her moves impotent. Demonic Eyes of Absurd Death: The Demonic Eyes of Absurd Death grants her the ability to slice everything with no force needed behind. Ignoring all logic or whatever is in her way, including both Natural Concepts and Meta Concepts. Has never used this ability due to promising not to kill, however, this promise doesn't stop her from using it on powers. While active, the user gains the ability to perceive vital lines of their target (commonly known as Death Lines). Regeneration: She has the power to regenerate completely in a very short amount of time. Flight: With her ability to freely control how her blood outside of her body, her ability to fly may simply be lifting and manipulating her blood while it's still inside her. Blood Riot: Not an ability per say. The Blood Riot is a state of being expressed by those capable of using Blood Magic even if they receive the power by way of blood transfusion. The Blood Riot is one of the many possibly fatal downsides associated with the power to manipulate blood, but one that can also be managed and put to actual use. Driven by her own pain and injuries, the more of these Seiko takes, the greater her strength becomes. This state of being allows her access to strength comparable to someone who Awakened though at the downside of heightened blood-lust and the inability to tell friend from foe. Techniques Bloody Voodoo Doll: By drinking someone's blood and then standing on a symbol also made of blood (which doesn't have to be theirs), Seiko can turn herself into a living voodoo-doll for her opponent as long as she's inside the symbol. Blood Zone: When using the spell Seiko gathers the Dark Ki of the surrounding area in her hand. From here Seiko infuses a bit of the Dark Ki into her own blood to give her blood mystical properties. The blood is then released as a fine mist from the pores on her hand once she is relatively close to the opponent. The size of the mist can vary in size depending on how much of her blood was used. When the opponent is caught in the mist the blood enchants the opponent to bring them under Seiko's complete control. She uses this control to lower the opponent's blood pressure to induce fatigue or fainting, dizziness, decreased concentration, blurred vision, cold skin, and rapid shallow breathing. She can also stop the blood flow to the heart completely if the opponent's willpower is weak enough resulting in a heart attack. Bloody Impact: Bloody Impact is a close-range spell that allows Seiko to deliver a very powerful punch. It is one of the few spells that prove that Seiko isn't limited to just the common form of blood, but any substitutes to blood as it revolves around controlling her own liquefied dark mana that flows through her veins and functions like blood. This allows her to enchant her blood to dramatically increase oxygen and nutrient transference resulting in a dramatic increase of strength and uses this strength to deliver a pulverizing punch capable of dealing immense levels of damage as well as knocking and launching opponents clear of their feet regardless of their size. Furthermore, Seiko can use the blood's enchanted nature to enchant her arm and fist with elemental attributes to add additional effects to the strike. She can heat her fist up to allow her to sear through an opponent's body or create a powerful explosion on impact, cool it down to freeze an opponent instantly, harden her skin to increase the blunt force of the attack even more, and other similar enhancements with the spell. Red Dash: Seiko dashes forward, leaving a blood trail behind her. Ruby Mist: She uses her blood to cast a dense red mist which hides her location and psychic presence. Bloody Dance: A little slash with her boxcutter. You bleed a bunch of blood with each cut, even if you don't have blood, you will bleed. Blood Field: It is a powerful spell used exclusively by those who govern blood. With just a wave of her hand the surrounding air is transmuted into blood and shaped into a powerful typhoon (Or other shapes i.e. a dome of blood) that surrounds and destroys her enemies. The blood field also shreds apart the surrounding area and every thing within. Blood fields are also able to invert or completely disperse electromagnetic fields, such as the one that served as Tesla's barrier. They also can affect the Earth's magnetic field, seeing as satellites could detect a sudden dispersion of energy in the region where a blood field was summoned. The blood field is formidable not only because of its destructive power, but because inside it, the caster's power is exerted upon every creature with blood making them slightly weaker than normal. Blood Syringe: A forbidden spell, spiked glass orbs are created and launched at the victim(s). If they hit they will drain blood from the target until they burst, at which point the blood flows at the user of the technique. The user can then coagulate the blood into different weapons, including bladed stones to throw at the living enemies. Abyss Cannon: A forbidden spell, tortured souls are called from hell and fired at the enemy as a mouthed cannon ball that explodes violently on impact. Bloody Prison: Seiko traps the opponent in a sphere of blood and attacks them several times with Bloody Strings. Bloody Pincushion: The opponent is impaled from spikes from above and below, they are then impaled from all sides with many longer and more linear blood spikes. The spikes then explode breaking apart inside and outside the foe. Bloodshot- Seiko can shoot small bullets of blood that can move faster than a real bullet, but can only be used three times a day due to blood loss. Memento Mori: Memento Mori is an incredibly potent spell of the highest caliber, for it is the one spell in Seiko's arsenal that doesn't require excessive quantities of blood to use, making it that much safer while maximizing damage. The spell is activated by Seiko removing her sweater and removing the bandages on her forearms. Once these conditions are met a continuous aura of pain and hatred extends from her body, fed by everyone's negative emotions and suffering. This aura constantly lashes out at the targets of Seiko's negative feelings. The expression of the attack depends on the amount of individuals that she is up it against. When against one large opponent her aura seeks to grab the target and tear them limb from limb, while fighting groups of people it becomes a throng of countless tentacles that slash like blades and grab likes hands. Healing Masochism: By biting the user, they can heal the injuries of others as well as themselves. This spell has been shown to heal even life threatening injuries in a short period of time, and is capable of quickly revitalizing those healed. Due to its depletion of the user's mana, it is dangerous for one to use this ability to regularly as Seiko normally refrains from doing so more than once a day. As an added bonus, each bite increases the amount of pleasure that the user feels sometimes making the user orgasm with a single bite. Equipment Bloody Strings: This weapon takes form of red piano strings stemmed from Seiko's left hand. They are very thin but also just as sharp as any sword can be and is barely visible to the eyes. Seiko can easily manipulate the strings even with the simplest movement of her body to either restrain and tear and enemy apart or form a very useful impenetrable invisible barrier. By using Bloody String's ability to generate an infinite amount of kinetic energy, Seiko can turn the strings into very sharp blades of super-concentrated magical energy that can cut through everything. Seiko can only summon her Bloody Strings when she is bleeding, menstruation also counts. Silver Boxcutter: A memento from the first murderer that she ever killed, it is her favored weapon as means of intimidation and self-defense. Ring: In order to draw blood, Seiko is equipped with a special ring that has a rotating blade on it. Blood Capsules: What Seiko takes in lieu of forcibly drinking other's blood. They contain dried blood plasma and nutrients. Dropping them into a cup of clear water produces blood that can be drunk. Butterfly Knife: Seiko carries a small folding pocket knife with her in order to stab her targets and drain blood. Amulet of Darkness: The Amulet of Darkness is an amulet that emits an invisible barrier that weakens any light that comes into contact with it just enough to allow a young vampire to walk during the day. The invisible barrier extends just enough to cover the entire body. Weaknesses *Seiko has Renfield syndrome and needs to regularly consume blood to stave off her thirst. *She can become very dangerous during long fights because of the Blood Riot. *She gets extremely sexually aroused from others' suffering and torment, with each kill she orgasms and these orgasms increase in intensity until they grow so overpowering that she blacks out briefly. *Likes to start fights by covering herself in her own blood (to try and intimidate the opponent first), her blood based attacks drain her when used. *Due to Seiko's strength originating from her blood, if she loses it by injecting it to another or deprived of it her overall power significantly decreases. *Sadistic and enjoys torturing her opponents. *Any excessive use of Bloody Strings can kill her due to lack of blood in the body, it doesn't help due to Seiko's small stature. *She has mild PTSD which is triggered by large uncontrolled fires and being smothered by large breasts. Trivia *Seiko is a firm believer in Lex talionis or the principle or law of retaliation that a punishment inflicted should correspond in degree and kind to the offense of the wrongdoer, as an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth; retributive justice. *Seiko likes erotic asphyxiation or breath control play, which is a paraphernalia that involves being choked or choking oneself to cause sexual arousal. *Seiko, while possessed by Bloody Valentine, is technically a cannibal for eating living flesh from the remains of Jewel street thugs. *Her favorite subject is P.E. while her least favorite subject is Music though she's not particularly weak at it. *She learned to make lemonade from her Mom. *Seiko had her first menarche during the fourth grade of elementary school. *She is a fan of Horror Movies. *She is fluent in Russian, English, and Japanese. **Seiko has a habit of speaking other languages in battle and when in conversations. *She is a light sleeper. *She's an expert in parkour and freerunning. *Seiko has at least three apartments. *Seiko hates dogs, or rather she is afraid of them. *Seiko's favorite blood to drink is O type negative blood, which coincidentally, is her mentor's and bodyguard's blood type. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet